A different One
by dumberandumber
Summary: (No walkers) In a world where The infamous "Atlanta Bomb" hit, Mutants were created from it, and now Lee Everett has been sent to the human/Mutant Prison for killing a state senator, and meets a young Mutant named Clementine, who longs for freedom, and is mistreated by the prison. Who will live to be set free, when Mutants are killed by the minute? Read to find out!


_Mamma used to tell me about the time where it didn't start yet. Where everyone was happy, and nowone... Was like this. She told me about times where guards didn't roam streets... Where people weren't swallowed by insanity. "Thank the lord your not one of them, Lee." She used to say, hugging me and my brother tight. "but mama, having powers would be coo__l!" She would always bend down to me at night, and remind me why they're called mutants. "They were hit by the toxic bomb in Atlanta, sweetie. They have... Unusual powers, and thry cAn't control it. Understand this, hon." She would plead to me, staring at me in a serious lock. "They use them. The government Doesn't feed them. There put in jail cells, used as weapons..." "What happens to them, mama?" "There... Disposed of." That was the last thing my mom ever told me, then... The__y took her away. She was glowing a slight green, and was dragged away by the mean people. They killed my Dad. Tortured me brother, and put me up for foster... Why?_

* * *

I quickly zoned back into the police car, and handcuffed in the back seat. There's a old, maybe 60, police officer talking, his back turned towards me. I felt sick to the core, knowing why I was here. "I don't belong here..." I whispered to myself. "Then you shouldn't have killed the damn state senator, son!" He yelled at me through the car window that blocked me. The car vibrated from the sound, and almost caused me to fall. _I'm not taking insults from this_ _bitch_. "He slept with my wife!" "Then you just picked the wrong wife!" He immediatly responded, turning towards me as the car stumbles toward a familiar yellow striped pole. "Your ID, sir." I heard a muffled voice, but I'm too mad to look at the man, considering he just said my wife wasn't the right one. "William. Lets see... Aaa! Welcome back, Will!" And we drive through to the dirty painted, silver prison. "Well, go on now!" The supposed William said, getting out the car, and unlocking the left door beside me. With a grunt, I walk out the rusty door, and was directed to the prisons gates. The gates open, and what I'm looking at almost made me puke. Bodies of children, adults, and Teens were carried in a big dumpster, but the bodies, seem... Odd. The bodies are mutated? Children with one eye covered by a dry, skin like bubble, like the smoker from a game i played before, some had mutated arms, and some were even still moving. The rest has them too... "A new one? Jesus, they keep coming in..." I'm greeted by a man with a brown coat, and a sort of a mad face, followed by a hand slapping me on my cheek. "Look me in the eyes, boy." I look at him, and all he doe's is grin. Lucky for you, were outta regular cells. You get to stay with a mutant child!" He laughed, tugging my hands, and unlocking my cuffs. "Don't try anything, or you will be sorry... Uh, Mr. Everett , it seems." As he walked away, im pushed into a Cell door, and heard a click behind me. "Have fun, Everett." Fuck! How did I end up here- my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of silent crying, and i slowly crept closer to it. Actually, it's a she. She's a girl, in a yellow and red splashed coat, with curly hair, and a hat. She's staring at a corner, crying softly to herself. "Miss?" I say, and her eyes- or, eye locked with mine. Her eye is a yellow and orange like color (gimme a break, its just her regular Clem eyes), and she has blue tears steaming down the side of her face. "Oh god..." I whisper to myself. She had a mutated arm, covered in decayed skin, and a few smoker things on it (Look up left 4 dead smoker :/, its dry mutated skin bubbles), and the other half of her face had no eye, and was fully covered in a bubble skin substance that looked exactly like the rest of her arm, and the rest of that side looked exactly the same. But when Those eyes... She isn't a mutant, just a child! A D was on her hat, and all except her hair on the mutated side looked horrible as I come closer to her. "W-who are you?" She said in a regular little girl voice. She's trembling with fear, so I bend down at her in a peaceful way. "It's ok. My names Lee. But, sweetie, why are you crying?" "M-My names Clementine. T-They won't feed me... T-They say T-That i'm ugly, a-and..." She continued crying. "Hey, Clem, it's ok..." _How could they do this to a girl?_ "Ill make sure they will pay, and ill protect you from them, so I swear-" I was cut off by a hug from Clementine which I simply accepted. "T-Thank you Lee..." She sobbed, wiping tears away. "It's ok, sweet pea. It's ok..."

* * *

**The next day... Narrator time...**

"GET YOUR ASSES UP FREAKS!" A speaker called out to the cells, and as tons of moaning from ages alike woke up Clem and Lee. They had bonded over the day, and they both now knew the backstories of each other's life. Clementine was a normal 7 girl in Atlanta, and she was happily playing with her friend Duck, im a perfect neighborhood. But the bomb hit, and Clementine started to get ill around the time. She was sent to the hospital, and she mutated into herself there. Somehow, her parents managed to escape through a friend at the Marsh house across from it, a copy of the Marsh house in savannah. Duck was horrified by her, and thats when the government took her away, and locked her in here with a woman named Sarita. But she got disposed of long ago, and now Clem's 8... The gates were suddenly unlocked for them, and probably everyone else, and mutated people started roaming the hallway, all heading toward the cafeteria. "Clem, it's time to get up..." Lee started to say. The girl had actually slept in his 'bed' with her, and he easily had a good sleep for a while now... Well, ever sense he was in court hands for days. Clem yawned, got up, and motioned for Lee to follow her. The hallway was full of people, and they were all talking to each other. Some even were speaking in Spanish! Clem and Lee walked into a dark room, which soon lit up into a school-like cafeteria with Tables in rows. Next to the tables where everyone else was siting, were the humans. They looked like actual criminals, with tattoos, and other things Lee imagined. He eventually decided to sit with Clem, and together they were given lunch. "Hey! Mutant freaks are separated from us! Come over here, smartass!" One of the humans stated, but Lee just glared the evil eye at him, and stayed put. "I'm fine with staying with what I'd like to call a soon adopted daughter! Thanks, though!" He responded, which the Prisoner just shrugged, and looked at the mutant that was trying to get up on a seat next to Lee. "Hey, look! The ugly freak finally showed up!" One of the humans said, and everyone laughed. Even the mutants. _What did he just say?_ Lee thought, as he stood up in his chair suddenly, and took a glance at a now whimpering Clementine. "HEY, YOU BITCHES! SHE'S JUST A FUCKING KID, SO IF YOU DAMN MAKE FUN OF HER, YOUR MAKING FUN OF ME!" He suddenly screamed out, making some of the people next to him jump back. "Oh yeah, Bitch? You gonna do something about it?" The black haired man said, probably the one who had said it. "Lee, please don't! You'll get hurt, just like he did to me before when i stood up..." Clem said, now almost crying fully now. "Ill fuck. You. up." And so, the battle began. Guards don't care, so theres no limit. "Heh, bastard. Your going to die."

* * *

**So, do you like my new story? It's based off a abandoned fanfiction for The Walking Dead Game, called Mutants. Anyway, leave a review if you wanna see more of this! kinda of a Clem and Lee bonding series. Or, if you want, I could add some S1 or 2 people. Bah! Anyway, stay awesome!**


End file.
